The Journey of Dreams
by Captain Sway
Summary: In a medieval Digimon fic, where Princes are improper and Princesses learn magic, two very like people must save the worldwith the help of their friends!
1. Chapter 1  The Prince

_Gah… I think I've way to influenced by the __Dealing With Dragons__ series by Patricia Wrede. What can I say? It's a good series and I love it. It's going to influence _quite_ a bit in this fanfic. Hmmmm… but I don't own it. Neither do I own Digimon. Which is a shame. A damn shame._

_   
_:. .:

**Chapter I – The Prince**

"I've already told you, no!"

A young boy nearing his eighteenth birthday had nearly shouted. He brushed his hand through his messy golden blond hair, while resting his head on the other. His elbow leaned against the arm of the royal throne upon which he sat. He wore grand robes, fit for royalty, with a gold crown on his head, and a green cape to accompany his green and gold clothes. His ocean blue eyes glared in a way at the green eyed boy in front of him. The brown-gray bowl-cut hair of the younger boy stayed in place as he made a dramatic swoop with his arm pleading to the blond in front of him.

"Your Majesty! If you would just please come to your senses!"

"I said no, and that's final! Now, please Iori, can you just back off?" The once glowering eyes, turned into a more pleading stance. The green eyed, younger boy named Iori stared at him for a moment or two. After those, he dropped his gaze and sighed.

"For now, I will do as Your Majesty pleases. But, if you can please, _please_ remember, that we only have a couple months before your day of birth... and that you will need a wife in order to receive the crown," Iori huffed as he started to turn away.

"Well, if everything was going as planned, I wouldn't _need_ to receive the crown!" the young blond started, as his hands dropped. He started, slightly exasperated, "If my brother had just come back from that quest, then I wouldn't have to be here, in this stuffy castle, in these stuffy clothes, with these stuffy people and their stuffy customs!"

"Yes... and who knows what happened to His Highness, the Prince..." Iori sighed, raising a hand to his face to rest on his chin.

"...I know!" the young boy's pleading face turned a more joyful one.

"What, Your Majesty?" Iori turned to face him once more, looking in the blue eyes, starting to get a bad feeling. Not knowing what it was, he was just inclined to ask. However, once he saw the glint and heard the plan, he immediately was against it.

"What if, I go on a quest myself, in order to find my brother? I'm sure, that way, I'll be able to find a princess with a sound head on her shoulders, though that is wishing for too much, that I'll be able to rescue and marry! And if I can't, then at least I can find my brother, and he can receive the crown and get all of you people off of my back once and for all!" The boy's eyes were dancing all over the place. He leaned back and sighed, wishing he had thought of it earlier, and was exceptionally pleased with his plan. Of course, it was shot down.

"No! Who in the world would run this kingdom, if you aren't here, Your Majesty?" Iori's eyes were met with another glare from the blue eyes.

"You would Iori. I trust you. You're the Royal Advisor and you're reliable and smart, and I know you would do a good, if not better, job than I would at running this kingdom for a few months while I'm gone," the boy said softly to his friend all too seriously while staring at him.

"No way, Your Majesty! I would need to be there in order to make sure you are not doing anything... un-princely-like!" Iori shouted at the boy, trying to keep his calm.

The boy stared at Iori and broke into a laugh, "Un-princely-like! Me? Iori! I've known you your whole life, and you've known me for just as long! When, in heaven's name, do I _not_ do things un-princely-like?"

Iori sighed once more. He saw the twinkle running through the Prince's eyes and decided that this was one of those times, when all he could do, was just go along with whatever crazy scheme the Prince had. The Prince was a sound, young man, with a good head on his shoulders. He lightened up everything, and was one of those people that, even though you just met, you could trust with your life. He wasn't very traditional, or customary, or any of those things that a Prince should be. He loved his sparring lessons, but instead of studying manners and what Princes should do in situations, he was off studying magic and history. Even though Iori did think it was ridiculous whether a Prince should learn how long it should take to wait to save a Princess from a flame ogre, or what specific manner a Prince should kiss a sleeping Princess, it was traditional, and the Prince sitting before him needed to know them! He should not be bothering with what happened in the Kingdom of the Sky Island in the Year of Gizalle, or where the Caves of Lightning were! Those were things that needed to be stumbled upon in a quest, and you can't possible know! A Prince needed to know exactly what to bring with him, in order to get people to_ tell _him those things on the quest! Not learn it himself!

But, this is why Iori trusted the Prince. He wasn't traditional. In a way, Iori thought himself to be breaking from tradition as well. All his life, he was spending time cooped up, learning what a Prince should and should not learn, for he was to advise and lead them on the greater path. However, he knew the Prince had a great path ahead of him as well, no matter what tradition and customs said. However, one custom that did need to be followed was the one for which they were arguing not too long ago.

The Prince had denied all hundred or plus girls brought before him in the past two months. Princesses, maidens, it didn't matter. No girl in this kingdom would do for the Prince. They were all too giggly, or dimwitted, or air-headed, or... the list could go on! Iori couldn't even remember all the things the Prince said about the girls after they left, but he did have a point. He did have to admit, he probably wouldn't take any of those girls either. Now, if only there was a way to have the Prince meet a girl and fall in love...

"Alright."

"What?" The Prince's head turned slightly back to Iori. He had gotten bored while the younger boy stared off into space, and his eyes wondered around to the cobweb that he didn't notice before. Now, he stared at Iori in front of him.

"I said, alright," Iori said up to the Prince, smiling. He saw the big grin on the Prince's face as the blond jumped from the throne and grabbed the small Advisor into a big hug.

"Thank you Iori! I knew you would come through for me!" The Prince said, swinging Iori around. Iori laughed and struggled as the Prince put him down.

"Yes, I will come through for you, if you don't kill me first!" Iori said, grinning. He loved when the Prince was happy. It didn't happen too much now the rest of the Royal Family was gone. He felt a push on his head, and hands on his shoulders, and watched as the Prince ran through the doors of the throne room. He looked himself down and up and noticed that the Prince's crown and cape were on him. He laughed in a slight shock and happiness, and started to take them off.


	2. Chapter 2  The Princess

**Chapter II – The Princess**

"Big brother! Stop it!"

A girl of about seventeen with light brown hair that reached her shoulders with a silver crown said to a slightly taller boy with darker hair. Her ruby eyes stared angrily into the concerned brown ones as her ivory skin darkened a little with anger. The tan skin of the young man in front of her flushed slightly out of concern. His crown lay softly on his big brown hair as his clothes shuffled slightly with his movements.

"Hikari, he's a very respectable knight, and I know that you don't like him, but you must come to terms! You must marry soon!" The brown hair young man said softly, yet sternly as his sister turned away in anger.

"I don't love him! I never will. And besides, you never married, and look at you! The age of twenty, and still in desperate need for a wife," she shouted back, eyeing the crookedness of the cape that rested on her brother's shoulder not to mention, the huge mop that lay on his head.

"I'm not king, and I'm not a Princess that needs to settle down in life. You don't even act like a Princess! Look at you, running around with your horse and rolling around in the dirt like you're some sort of peasant girl! What kind of Princess learns spells anyways! You should be learning etiquette and embroidery! You're so lucky that I haven't told mother and father yet!" he shouted, exasperated at his sister, not knowing what went on in that pretty head of hers. When embroidery lessons came around, she would be off trying to cast spells that made things float, or when she was supposed to be learning proper manners, she would be off, galloping with some of the servants on the back of her horse, swimming in the nearby river. He didn't understand his sister; even though he loved her very much.

Hikari glowered at him, "Then if I don't act like a Princess, then I shouldn't have to marry like a Princess! So I'm not marrying him. That's final." She crossed her arms in front of her and shut her eyes. Her brother knew that this wasn't getting him anywhere. When his sister got like that, she was near impossible to reach. He sighed. She's just like him in that respect. Even though he mellowed down throughout the years, she became damn near impossible!

"Fine. I'll let you go tonight. But don't expect me to give up on this!" he brother yelled back at her as he walked through the door of her room.

Hikari sighed. She loved her brother, the Prince of File, Taichi, very much. However, he was so stubborn! She looked down at her crossed arms, and giggled. _I guess I can be too_, she thought, as her arms unraveled. It was nearly dark. She had to do something, or she would have to marry that dreadful knight. She knew her brother was going to try to get her to marry the knight any way possible. Even though he loved his sister and wanted nothing but her happiness, he knew what needed to be done and would try to do everything to help protect the kingdom and his sister.

But Hikari wasn't going to let that happen, the marriage at least. She looked out her window in the castle. She was on the first floor, so all she had to was jump out the window, and she was on her way to freedom. Of course, that was after she got through all the hedges, the moat and the town of File, without being seen.

Hikari smiled, she packed a bundle of clothes and food that she had gathered earlier from the kitchen. She grabbed handkerchiefs, and threw on a cloak. She muttered something under her breath and waved a hand over her head and luggage. She smiled as she watched her hand disappear in front of her. She loved magic, and she was entirely glad that she skipped her sewing lessons in order to learn things like the invisibility spell. She grabbed her luggage and swung it over her shoulder. She carefully climbed out the window and started off.

She found a little hole in the bush. It was one she made herself. Hikari grinned even more. It was her little escape route when she wanted to go off with some of the servants to pick flowers and play in the lake. It's no wonder how she got passed the hedge and the moat so quickly. Even though Hikari was a princess, she was the most improper princess that could meet the eye. She had little escape routes everywhere, through the hedge, across the moat, from the towers, everywhere. Even the greatest thief would be impressed.

She scrambled up the hill after she managed to get herself passed the moat. She tried her hardest not to grunt and she pulled herself up. She could see a guard nearby, and the last thing she needed was attention. Hikari ran through the grass and positioned herself behind a building that lay in front of the castle. She made sure that the guard didn't hear anything, and then started off towards the end of town. She smiled again as she passed through the entry way to the kingdom of File.


	3. Chapter 3 The Start

_Sorry this chapter is so short. It's mainly like a filler in a way. :) Don't worry. The next chapter, which will be up soon, will definently make up for it. I wanted to add more, but I didn't want to put too much information that may spoil anything that may come later. ;D _

* * *

**Chapter III – The Start**

The young blond Prince sighed as Iori flustered over him. He had a magical tunic, magical ring, magical sword, and even a magical mirror. A magical bundle was under his arm, for food purposes. It would replenish itself after a good meal. Like a never ending picnic! What else did he need?

"Now, Iori… can I go?" he sighed as Iori still tried to find things to throw on the young Prince.

"No, Your Majesty. Now, you do remember how to use the mirror, right?"

"Iori! We went over this hundreds of times at least!"

"Do it a hundred and one then."

The Prince sighed once more, and then looked up to see a nasty glare coming from Iori. He knew the boy was just concerned, but this was overly concerned! Motherly concern…. The Prince's eyes turned soft as he thought about his mother. The dark-blond woman that had the blue eyes that matched his, but was sharper in shape, conjured in his mind. She was kind, though not always there. She seemed more concerned with what the Queen needed to do, yet she still found time to worry over her sons….

The Prince shook his head and looked back at Iori, who was waiting for an answer. "Fine! I will!"

His eyes became slightly glazed over when he started the spell:

"Mirror, mirror, show a face for me to see

Show me someone who wishes to speak to me"

Iori's face started to form in the glass of the silver mirror that rested in the Prince's hand. It was a small, pocket mirror with no handle, just perfect for small journeys like the Prince's. Iori looked at the matching mirror that lay in his hand and smiled.

"Alright, you got it."

"I always had it Iori, you just didn't believe me!" The Prince pouted slightly, and then started laughing with his advisor and friend. He put the mirror away and looked at himself. His tunic was a dark green color with a slight magical aura around it. He could feel the magic just by looking at it. It could block any surprise attacks, small attacks and even those nasty pickpockets. It was handy in case of a surprise arrow coming from no where, from the nasty local bandit. The Prince smiled as he felt it. The ring, he started twirling around his finger. It was magical of course, but he only knew of one thing that it could do. He also looked down at his sword and bundle, both of which are magical. Feeling safer than anything, especially after Iori looked him up and down about five different times to make sure he had everything, the Prince started chuckling. He grabbed a nearby cloak and turned towards the exit of the lonely castle and waved to his friend. Iori waved back, smiling until the Prince turned away.

Iori sighed. Now the whole kingdom was up to him while the Prince was away. "Good luck, Takeru…." He whispered as he watched the Prince exit the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4 The Knight and the Wizard

* * *

**Chapter IV – The Knight and the Wizard**

Taichi, the Prince of File, sat in his throne room, frowning. He rested his head on one hand, while his other hand constantly rapped on the arm of the throne. He was impatient, and everyone knew it.

Of course, the people he was waiting for weren't late. They still had five minutes to come, yet Taichi was more worried than anything. He looked up as the doors opened revealing the two that he was waiting for.

They were both around his sister's age. One was a brown, spiky haired boy with deep brown eyes that matched the color of his hair. The eyes were wearing a concerned, yet determined look, the later being seen in them all the time. His silver armor depicted him as a knight, which contrasted to the loose robes worn on the other boy. This one had dark gray hair and eyes and he had a kind look on his pale face. He smiled slightly, which contrasted to the worried frown on the brown haired boys face, however, he too wore a furrowed brow between his eyes. They both bowed to the Prince, clutching their weapons. The brown hair's was a long sword, while the other carried a staff three quarters his height.

"Knight Daisuke, Wizard Ken, thank you for giving me audience this early," Taichi said, waving his hand to set them at ease.

"It's our pleasure for you to call us for audience," the gray haired wizard said politely, standing straight.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" the brown haired knight was concerned.

"Yes…" the Prince stalled. "Your Majesty, the Princess, has gone missing this morning."

"What!?" the brown haired boy shouted, taking a step forward. "Was she kidnapped?!"

"Daisuke, calm down," the wizard named Ken said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. Daisuke frowned, but moved back.

"I apologize, Your Highness," Daisuke said, looking down at his feet.

"No need, Daisuke. I know how you feel about my sister, and that's why I decided," Taichi said, running a hand over his face, to wipe off the sweat that was forming on his face out of worry. "You and the Wizard Ken will go on a quest, to find my sister."

Daisuke's face lit up automatically. Ken, however, frowned slightly and said, "Does anyone know where she went? We can't possible go on nothing."

Taichi looked at Ken and nodded, "A guard last night said that he heard something coming out of the moat, however when he looked, there was nothing there. He disregarded it until he heard something running around behind one of the buildings outside of the castle's gates."

"So, she was kidnapped!" Daisuke said, excitedly. He was worried, but wanted to do anything that the Prince asked of him, especially when it came to Hikari.

"I never said that Daisuke…" Taichi said. "I think she may have run away. That's why I wanted Ken here." He stood up and left the royal throne. "Follow me," he said, walking past the younger boys.

They followed him down the hall and through grand doors. There were four doors that stood inside the hall past the larger doors. Taichi stopped in front of the one on the left.

"These are my sister's quarters," Taichi said, opening the door. A white room adorned with everything that a Princess needed was seen on the inside. Ken knew immediately why he was there.

"I feel it," Ken breathed, walking inside.

"Feel what?" Daisuke said a little clueless, still marveling on the fact that he was standing inside the Princess Hikari's room.

"Magic, of course!" Ken waved his arms around the room.

"Do you know what magic it is?" Taichi said, fearing that the answer might be what he thought it would be.

"An invisibility spell. An amateur one, but a good one, none the less," Ken frowned a bit at the Prince, who sighed.

"I knew it… it's because of me that she left," Taichi sighed as he walked towards the window. "Does the spell follow outside?"

Ken moved his arm towards the window and nodded. Taichi walked out the room while the younger boys followed. Ken nearly had to drag his friend out of the room, who was still drooling over the Princess' room. He shook his head and pushed Daisuke after the Prince. They went outside and stopped at the Princess' window. Ken nodded and started walking towards the bush that was directly outside of the window. The Prince and Daisuke followed and they all stopped at the bush. Taichi frowned as he bent down and poked at the bush. A piece fell out and led to the outside.

"How in the world…? Hikari…." Taichi said, disappointed. Ken went through, followed by the two.

"The magic continues outside the moat, and I can assume that it leads to outside of File," he said, standing up and wiping the grass off of his robes.

"How long will the magic linger?" Taichi asked, looking towards the gates of his kingdom.

"Not long," Ken frowned. "Probably until the end of the day."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Daisuke finally chimed. "The Princess needs our help, and we should get going right away!"

"For once, Daisuke, I agree with you," Taichi said. He motioned for a guard outside of the moat.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the guard said, stopping in front of Taichi with a bow.

"Go inside and get some rations and traveling materials for these two, right away," Taichi pointed at Daisuke and Ken.

"Right away, Your Highness!" the guard started off towards the castle.

"Now," Taichi turned towards the two, "I want you to follow the lingering magic trail for as far as you can, you understand me?" The two nodded. "Good; and I want you two to get Hikari back as fast as you can!"

The guard came back with the supplies, and Taichi handed them to the two boys. They bowed and headed towards to kingdom gates. Taichi ran his hand through his hair, while the other rested on his hip. He frowned again. He did like Daisuke and all, but would he really be the one to fulfill this quest?


	5. Chapter 5 The Spoiled

_Lol, this is one of my favorite chapters. Mimi's so cute. XD Anyways, on with the fic!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter V – The Spoiled**

Takeru smiled as he heard Iori say his name. Iori only called the Prince by his given name when he was really angry… or really worried. _Good luck, Takeru…._ was definitely one of the worried times. He walked off into the forest that stood outside the Kingdom of Server. He had been outside of the Kingdom several times, and had walked around the outside the forest more than once. However, he had never actually been _inside_ the forest itself, though he knew everything about it. He had studied several maps of the forest and committed everything to memory.

Nighttime came around, and he paused. He made sure that he was in a safe clearing to stop for the night. He ate, he slept, and then he got up in the morning to continue on his journey. He was unsure of where to go, but he knew that his feet would lead him to where his brother would be. He wandered around the forest again, going straight to get out of it.

Takeru would have continued, but he heard sobbing to his right. He knew where that led to, the Pool of Ice, that so readily stayed in the forest, despite how hot or cold the weather could possibly get. With one hand on his sword, the other pushed through the trees to get to the pool. He easily made out what was making the sobbing noise.

A beautiful girl that seemed to be slightly older than Takeru sat on the other side of the pool. She was crying, but that didn't take from her beauty. She had dark blond, nearing brown, hair, and eyes that were just a shade darker than her locks that curled down her back. Although she was crying, her eyes still shone. She wore an elegant, yet loose pink dress that hung to her hips and arms. The golden circlet on her head confirmed that she was a Princess. Takeru walked around the pool, trying hard not to disturb her, for he heard her moaning about her fate.

"Oh dear… what is a girl supposed to do? Thrust out of her lovely life in order to fulfill some curse that was put on her…." She sobbed before she continued. "I can't even marry a lovely prince, or a knight at that, I'm going to have to be rescued by some lowly peasant, I just know it! And then… and then… I'll be living in the dirt having to take care of some lowly cows!"

"Now, now… I wouldn't say cows are that low," Takeru said behind her, right when she clutched her head to continue crying. She gasped and twirled around to see the beautiful blond haired Prince standing behind her. She cried out and clutched at him.

"Oh! How fate murders my heart! If you were a peasant, I would gladly get married to you right now!" she cried, clinging to him.

Takeru sadly smiled. She wasn't different than any of the other girls, though he did have to admit, she was beautiful. He rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "I'm afraid that I will not be able to help you with your plight, my Lady. For I am a Prince, and as I heard, you wouldn't be able to marry me anyways."

The girl coughed back a sob. Takeru almost felt sorry for her, so he sat her down. He took a seat next to her in the grass and offered her some water which she took while giving many thanks. "My name is Prince Takeru of the Kingdom Server. What is your name, and can you tell me about the curse you were crying about so heavily before?"

The girl nodded, wiping off some of the tears from her face. She sighed, then started, "Well, to answer your first question, my Lord, I am Princess Mimi from the Kingdom of Network. On the day of my eleventh birthday, I was behooved from my fate as a Princess by an evil witch. She came to my ceremony and out of angry stupor put a curse on me."

"Was she angry that you didn't invite her? That does occur quite often you know," Takeru said. Even if the witch was evil or the fairy had bad intentions, if you invite them, they can't do anything.

Mimi sighed huffily, "It's not like I could have invited her. It was up to my parents. I hadn't gotten up to that section in my lessons yet! Now can I continue?"

Takeru was slightly taken aback, but waved his hand in a continuing motion, for her to continue.

"Now, as I was saying," the Princess said, tears obviously dry, "She put a curse on me. She told me that I would be thrust from my hometown and then kidnapped. And I would be forced to marry my savior, but he would not be Prince or Knight, for he would be an unlikely hero." She started to sob again, "Now, the first part of it came true. My Kingdom was under attack and I so gallantly ran away as per orders from my father. Now I'm going to be kidnapped and forced to marry someone who doesn't even have any riches!"

Her face was hidden behind her hands as she quietly sobbed. Takeru sighed. It was another Princess bemoaning her fate, so graciously misinterpreting it. However, being the Prince that he was, he couldn't leave a defenseless Princess to be kidnapped knowingly, even if it was part of a curse. He put a hand behind his head as he said so to the Princess.

"Look…I'm a Prince, so I obviously can't marry you or help you in any way. However, I can ask you to accompany me on my journey to find my brother. That way, you won't need to be all alone here in this forest, with its many enchantments and dastardly ways."

The Princess' eyes lit up. She nodded frantically. Even if she couldn't marry such a beautiful boy such as himself, if she was able to spend time with him, that was enough. However, one thing did make her wonder…

"How old are you?" she asked innocently.

"Hm? I'm almost eighteen, why?" Takeru said, helping her up.

"You're so cute and so young! I'm twenty, myself!" she said, putting a hand to her chest in a haughty way.

Takeru laughed, "Well then, I'm certainly out of your league."

He started walking away from the pool with Mimi tagging along behind him, giggling.


	6. Chapter 6 The Witch and the Enemy

_Ok, sorry about taking so long. Otakon was this weekend, and I was working on my other fanfic. O: Speaking of, I still need to write the second chapter of that. Don't worry though! It's all in my head! -points at skull- 8D So, enjoy this one while I write the other. This one's more lax than my other, so I may enjoy writing this one a little more. However, the lack of details and length, makes me enjoy the other… now I'm rambling. Please, continue!_

* * *

**Chapter VI – The Witch and the Enemy  
**

* * *

Hikari's invisibility spell had worn off quite a while ago. She slept, but woke up at dawn. She knew that her disappearance would be found out soon, and she didn't want to be able to be found that early in her adventure. She hurried across the forest that surrounded her Kingdom. Her Kingdom of File was surrounded by what the people fondly called, The Island of Forests. All the way around for many miles, a forest stood. Across the forest, was a giant plain that led to another forest that blocked the way to the Kingdom of Server. Like a triangle, the two Kingdoms made a base for the mountains in the north, that they called the Infinity Mountains. It was a home for not only fire ogres, dragons, and many other fire-loving beasts, but also the Kingdom of System. They were peaceful people, living away from all the hazardous creatures, and many sought the Kingdom for salvation whilst among the mountains. However, beyond those mountains….

Hikari shook her head. She caught many glimpses of the continent map when she passed it in the Royal Library; however, that one spot was always empty. She didn't know if it's because no one explored it yet, or what….

She continued on into the forest and wandered around. She felt that she was nearing the edge of the lush green, but she wasn't sure. Just as she was going to stop for a rest, she noticed something unusual. _That should not be there…_ she thought, as she spotted a cottage in a small clearing of the forest. She knew that it wasn't unusual for straggling peasants or travelers to live in the Island of Forests, or that there would be clearings, but the fact that there were feelings of intense magic surrounding the clearing made her shiver slightly.

Hikari walked up the cottage, being careful not to step on the flower garden that led up to the door. She was holding a hand up to knock on it, when she hesitated. What if was a witch that cast spells on people for disturbing their peace? Is that why whoever lived here was in the Island of Forests? Her eyes widened in shock as her wild imagination skipped around her mind, coming up with hundreds of impossible outcomes.

"Well, don't just stand out there, come in!" Hikari heard a voice coming from inside, and nearly jumped out of her skin. She shook her head to relieve herself of the shock, and started to open the door.

The first thing she saw was a very cozy living room that looked like it was made to accommodate at least two or three people. There was a fireplace and several comfortable looking chairs surrounding a table. She saw stairs off to her right and a door next to it. In front of her, Hikari saw a doorway.

"Come in, I said! Come right through here, please. I'm making tea," the same voice said, coming through the doorway. Hikari felt compelled to oblige and promptly walked through.

She saw immediately who was speaking to her. The woman was about a head taller than her, with long lilac hair that rested loosely down her back. Her brown eyes were sitting behind large spectacles that rested on her nose. She wore a big grin, and even bigger black robes. She was pouring steaming water into cups and handed one to Hikari who graciously took it. With a waving motion towards the table that sat in the kitchen, Hikari and the woman took a seat.

"Hello Princess Hikari, you must be tired. Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Miyako, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miyako said slightly excited and rushed, before taking a small sip of her own tea.

"Wait… how did you know who I was?" Hikari asked, slightly startled.

"Please, I'm a witch of course I know who you are!" Miyako said, waving a hand, as if it explained everything.

"I didn't know you were a witch," Hikari started to pout.

Miyako looked at Hikari startled for a second, and then looked back to her tea with her eyes closed, "Well, of course you didn't, how could you, I just told you!"

Hikari stared at Miyako, wondering if she was indeed really a witch, or was just pulling the Princess' leg. But, she did seem very nice. Even though Miyako knew that Hikari was a Princess, she had yet to use honorifics or treat her like she was royalty, or even worse, a child that didn't know anything. However, there were questions that Hikari would like answered, so she felt that she as the Princess of File; she needed to ask.

"Excuse me…what exactly are you doing in the Island of Forests?" Hikari asked, feeling quite timid.

Miyako looked up and raised her pointer finger, "Well, first off, this forest is an excellent place to look for ingredients for spells. And second off, I'm hiding something." Miyako winked at Hikari.

"Hiding something?" Hikari lowered her cup. "From who?"

Just as Miyako was about to answer, her eyes narrowed. She placed her cup back on the table and walked outside. Hikari followed after her quickly.

"Stay away from my house!" Miyako shouted out of the now open door.

"Ah… but Lady Miyako… you have something that we need," Hikari heard a low voice coming from outside. She saw a window next to the door, and snuck a peek outside. She saw a figure in a large black robe, standing just on the edge of the clearing. The face was covered with a hood, and its cloak was fluttering slightly in the wind. Hikari felt shivers run down her back when she looked at it.

"I don't care if you need it. It doesn't belong to you, and you're not going to get it!" Miyako bravely answered, putting both hands on her hips.

"Someday, we will find a way to break down your barrier, Miyako. Then, there will be nothing to stop us from taking what we need. In fact… we're very close already."

Miyako briefly looked startled and then scrunched up her face to retort. Before she could do so, however, the figure in black disappeared, rather anti-climatically, in a ball of black smoke.


End file.
